Smaug - Der Schreckliche
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Sie nennen ihn Smaug, den Schrecklichen. Ein gewaltiger Feuerdrache der nun über dem Erebor, Heimat der Zwerge, herrscht. Doch einer ist mutig genug, sich dieser Bestie zu stellen und für seine Heimat, sein Königreich, zu kämpfen...
1. Chapter 1

_**Das Wichtigste vorweg: DER HOBBIT GEHÖRT NICHT MIR! ALLE RECHTE GEHÖREN J.R.R. TOLKIEN UND PETER JACKSON!**_

_Anmerkung:__ Manch einer mag diese FF vielleicht schon von oder von Deviantart her kennen, denn dort habe ich sie bereits hochgeladen. nun möchte ich sie auch hier teilen, vielleicht gibt es ja hier auch einige deutsche Fans ;)_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch _

_PS:__ Nein, ich habe das Buch leider __nicht__ gelesen, daher orientiert sich diese FF einzig und allein am Film ud meiner Fantasie, wie der Kampf Smaug gegen Thorin vielleicht aussehen könnte ;)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

_**Smaug der Schreckliche**_

_**Prolog**_

Erebor…

Das alte Königreich der Zwerge, Heimat von Thorin, Nachfahre des Thrain.

Doch die Zeiten der Zwerge waren längst vorbei…

Vor vielen Jahren, griff ein mächtiger Feuerdrache den Berg an und tötete alle, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten. Seit diesen Zeiten herrschte die Bestie über dem alten Königreich und niemand wagte sich mehr dort hin.

Die Bestie herrschte nun über dem Königreich der Zwerge. Das Gold hatte sie wie einen Magneten angezogen und sie würde ihren Schatz auch bis aufs Blut und bis an ihr Lebensende verteidigen.

Der Name der Bestie war Smaug, ein Feuerdrache, der aus den Tiefen Mittelerdes gekommen war und Unheil über das Volk der Zwerge gebracht hatte. Ein jeder fürchtete dieses Monster und niemand wagte sich mehr in die Nähe des Zwergen Königreiches, aus Angst, der Drache könne erwachen und von neuem wüten.

Seit Jahren schon hatte man nichts mehr von Smaug gesehen oder gehört und es schien beinahe so, als sei er nicht mehr da. Doch tief in ihren Herzen wussten die Zwerge, die Elben und auch die Menschen, dass dem nicht so war. Sie wussten, dass er noch immer da war.

Tief unter dem Gold begraben schlummerte die Bestie, wartete, lauerte…

Doch der Drache spürte, dass die Stille um ihn herum bald schon gestört werden würde. Er war längst aus seinem Schlaf erwacht und hatte sich seinen Weg unter den Tonnen von Gold hervorgekämpft.

Nun saß er dort und wartete erneut, wartete auf seinen Feind…

Schritte drangen an seine Ohren, seine Muskeln spannten sich unter dem grünen, schuppigen Panzer an, seine Klauen zuckten bereits vor Aufregung. Tief sog er die Luft um sich herum ein und schnaufte sie wieder aus. Schwarzer Rauch drang aus seinen Nüstern, und er prüfte die Luft erneut. Ein ihm sehr bekannter Geruch drang zu ihm und ein tiefes Grollen schlich sich aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle, welches seinen ganzen Körper erbeben ließ. Seine Augen waren auf das Tor vor ihm gerichtet, von welchem die Schritte herrührten.

Sie kamen näher und immer näher und dann öffnete sich das gewaltige Tor plötzlich und eine schattenhafte, kleine Gestalt trat ein. Schwarze Haare umrahmten das zornige Gesicht der Gestalt. Ein kurzer Bart wuchs in selbigem, ließen ihn noch zorniger aussehen, als er es eh schon war. Ein spärliches Kettenhemd war das Einzige, was seine Brust schützte. Er trug nicht einmal eine Rüstung, nur seinen Mantel und sein Gewand. Nicht einmal ein Schild hielt er in seinen Händen, nur sein Schwert…

Die Augen wütend verengt, dass Schwert zum Kampf erhoben trat er in die riesige Halle ein, bis er nur noch einige Meter entfernt vor der Bestie zum Stehen kam.

Auge in Auge standen sie sich nun gegenüber, bereit den jeweils anderen zu töten!

Thorin würde für sein Volk, für sein Königreich und alles was er liebte kämpfen, auch, wenn es ihm am Ende sein eigenes Leben kosten mochte. Er würde nicht aufgeben, nicht, nachdem er nun so weit gekommen war…

Er war der Sohn des Thrain, der rechtmäßige Nachfolger und König und am heutigen Tage würde sich entscheiden, wer das Recht hatte, über den Erebor zu herrschen…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 1 - Zusammentreffen**_

Thorin wand nicht eine Sekunde den Blick von seinem Feind ab, fixierte ihn. Seine Muskeln spannten sich unter seiner Haut an, das Schwert umklammerte er so sehr, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gesammelt, doch er verspürte keinerlei Angst vor der Bestie, nur unbändigen Hass.

Er hatte sein Leben lang nur auf diesen einen Moment gewartet und heute war es endlich soweit. Heute würde er kämpfen und sein Königreich zurückfordern, welches der Drache ihm genommen hatte. Selbst, wenn es ihm dabei sein Leben kosten würde, er schwor sich, die Bestie mit in den Tod zu reißen, sollte auch er, bei dem Versuch, Smaug zu töten, sterben…

Der Drache selber hielt seinen Blick ebenfalls auf den Zwerg gerichtet. Sein Körper erbebte vor Zorn, der sich durch seinen Körper fraß. Aus seinen Nüstern drang schwarzer Rauch, als er wütend schnaubte und er bleckte seine rasiermesserscharfen Reißzähne, von welchen bereits heißer Geifer tropfte.

Seit Jahrzehnten hatte sich kein Zwerg, kein Elb, kein Mensch, nicht einmal ein Tier in die Nähe des Erebors gewagt. Und nun hatte ein einziger Zwerg es tatsächlich gewagt, seine Ruhe zu stören und sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.

Etwas, was die Wut im Inneren des Drachen wie ein Feuer schürte…

Ein tiefes Grollen, drang aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle, welches durch die ganze Halle hallte und seine Augen begannen vor Wut bereits zu glühen. Kleine Flammen loderten bereits aus dem Schlund des Drachen und seine Klauen gruben sich in das Gold unter seinen Füßen.

Thorin blieb standhaft, rührte sich weiterhin nicht. Auch dann nicht, als die Bestie anfing, mit ihren Vorderläufen auf den Boden zu stampfen und selbigen damit zum Erbeben brachte. Der Schwanz peitschte aufgeregt hin und her und ein lautes Knurren drang nun aus dem Schlund des Monsters, welches selbst den Zwerg kurzzeitig zum Schaudern brachte. Doch er blieb weiterhin mutig vor dem Drachen stehen und erhob sein Schwert, als er sah, das Smaug immer wütender und wütender wurde.

Hinter Thorins Rücken konnte man vierzehn schemenhafte Gestalten erkennen, die sich neben dem gewaltigen Thor, welches in den Erebor führte, versteckt hielten und dem Spektakel erstaunt und verängstigt zugleich beiwohnten. Es handelte sich dabei um Thorins treue Gemeinschaft, bestehend aus zwölf Zwergen, einem Zauberer und einem mutigen Hobbit.

Mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen besah sich Bilbo Beutlin das Geschehen, welches sich da vor ihm abspielte. So viel hatten sie nun hinter sich gebracht, wurden beinahe von Trollen gefressen, wären von Orks beinahe in deren Königreich zu Tode gefoltert worden, hatten gegen Wargreiter gekämpft, die sie beinahe zerfleischt hatten…

Bilbo war über sich selber erstaunt gewesen, als er Thorin das Leben gerettet hatte, als dieser beinahe von einem der Wargreiter enthauptet worden war. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten sehr viel Mut bewiesen und war über sich selbst hinausgewachsen.

Und nun stand er hier, hilflos, verängstigt…

Die Augen weit aufgerissen, musste er mit ansehen, wie Smaug sich nun auf seine Hinterbeine stellte und sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete. Die Gestalt des Drachen war so gewaltig, dass er beinahe bis an die Decke der riesigen Halle reichte.

Thorin machte sich zum Kampf bereit, als die Bestie vor ihm ihren gewaltigen Schlund öffnete und ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen von sich gab. Das Brüllen war so laut, dass es selbst Kilometerweit noch zu hören war und es schreckte die wenigen Vögel auf, die sich zum Erebor zurückgewagt hatten. Es ließ die gewaltige Halle schier erbeben und die restlichen Zwerge wichen angsterfüllt vor dem Tor zurück.

Bilbo konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von dem Drachen abwenden, nicht einmal dann, als dieser erneut seinen Schlund öffnete und einen Feuerstrahl in die Luft sandte, der ein riesiges Brandmal in die steinerne Decke über ihm brannte.

Smaug ließ seine ganze Wut, seine ganze Verachtung und seinen ganzen Hass aus sich heraus. Er fixierte Thorin erneut mit seinen vor Wut funkelnde Augen und breitete seine Schwingen aus, um noch größer zu wirken, als er es eh schon war. Feuer drang nun aus seinen Nüstern und er knurrte tief und bedrohlich, als er Thorin fixiert hatte, der sich noch immer nicht rührte. Und das machte den Drachen noch wütender!

Bilbos Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und er konnte nur noch ein lautes und verzweifelt klingendes „THORIN! PASS AUF!" von sich geben, als Smaug einen erneuten Feuerstrahl direkt aus seinem Schlund zu dem Zwerg vor ihm sandte, der ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen brennen würde…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Anmerkung:_****_ Und hier ist auch schon das letzte Kapitel._**

**_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D_**

* * *

**_Letztes Kapitel - Ein neuer Anfang_**

Thorins Augen wurden starr vor Schock und gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte er es, dem Feuerstrahl auszuweichen, der auf ihn zu preschte und ihn nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Er spürte die Hitze, die über seine Haut kroch und bis tief in seinen Körper zu dringen schien.

Sofort war der Zwerg wieder auf seinen Beinen, als der Drache auch schon sein Maul öffnete und dieses auf ihn zu sausen ließ, bereit, ihn in einem Stück zu verschlingen!

Doch auch diesem Angriff konnte der Zwergen Prinz ausweichen und er erhob sein Schwert und holte zu einem Gegenschlag aus. Mit einem lauten und vor Wut gespickten Kampfschrei ließ er sein Schwert auf des Drachen Kopfes niedersausen und stach es ihm direkt in die Schnauze.

Smaug brüllte vor Schmerzen und warf seinen Kopf zurück, was Thorin einige Meter durch die Luft schleudern ließ, ehe er schmerzhaft in einem Meer aus purem Gold landete. Sein Schwert steckte weiterhin in der Schnauze des Drachen, welcher seine Augen wieder auf ihn richtete und Thorin meinte, die ganze Wut des Drachen in ihnen sehen zu können. Und diese Wut sollte sich nun gegen in richten, denn die Bestie erhob ihren Vorderlauf und stampfte auf.

Der Zwerg versuchte auch diesem Angriff auszuweichen, rollte zur Seite, doch die scharfen Krallen des Drachen erwischten ihn schmerzhaft an seiner Flanke, bohrten sich erbarmungslos durch Mantel und Robe und schnitten tiefe Wunden in sein Fleisch.

Thorin schrie seinerseits vor Schmerzen auf, rollte sich jedoch weiterhin auf die Seite, weg von der totbringenden Klaue des Drachen, die mit einem hieb zehn Männern auf einmal das Leben zu nehmen vermochte.

Bilbo und die anderen sahen dem Kampf hilflos zu, ehe einer von ihnen zu seiner Waffe griff und die gewaltige Halle stürmen wollte, doch Thorin erhob seine Stimme und hielt den Zwerg davon ab. „NEIN BALIN! DAS IST MEIN KAMPF! MEINER ALLEIN! HALTE DICH ZURÜCK!" brüllte er aus vollem Halse und er hievte sich zurück auf seine Beine, umklammerte dabei seine Wunden mit einer Hand. Blut verschmierte seine Hand und seine Robe, tropfte zu Boden, wo es das Gold ebenfalls rot verfärbte.

„Das ist Wahnsinn Thorin! Du kannst nicht gegen ihn gewinnen! Hör auf und zieh dich zurück du Narr! Er wird dich töten!" kam es von Balin, als er versuchte wenigstens etwas Vernunft in seinem Anführer zu wecken, doch seine Worte stießen auf taube Ohren.

„Tu was er sagt Thorin! Zieh dich zurück!" kam es nun auch von dem Zauberer unter ihnen und Gandalf hielt Balin zurück, der erneut zu seinem Anführer stürmen wollte. „Ihr habt mir gar nichts zu befehlen!" knurrte der Zwergen Prinz und er wich einem erneuten Angriff des Drachen aus, als dieser erneut mit seinen gewaltigen Kiefern nach ihm schnappen wollte. Doch der nächste Hieb mit der Pranke ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und Thorin wurde meterweit von dem Drachen weggeschleudert und kam hart auf dem Boden auf, als er gegen eine der mächtigen Säulen der Halle geschleudert worden war.

Seine Freunde mussten hilflos mit ansehen, wie Smaug sich langsam seinen Weg zu ihm durch das Gold unter seinen Pranken kämpfte. Flammen schossen dem Drachen dabei weiterhin aus den Nüstern und heißer Geifer tropfte ihm von den gefletschten Zähnen und ein Knurren löste sich aus seinem Schlund.

„Du hättest lieber auf den Zwerg hören sollen, törichter Narr!"

Thorins, sowie die Augen aller anderen Anwesenden weiteten sich unwillkürlich und Bilbo war der Erste, der es schaffte, wieder zurück zu seiner Stimme zu finden. „Ha-hat der Drache da eben etwa…gesprochen?"

Smaug drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Hobbit um und schenkte ihm ein tiefes, bedrohliches Knurren, welches den kleinen Hobbit zum schaudern brachte und er wich unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte nach hinten. „Schweig still Halbling!" knurrte der Drache und er sandte einen Feuerstrahl in Richtung der Gemeinschaft, die schnell ihr Heil in der Flucht suchte, und sich vom Eingang der Halle rasch entfernte, als auch schon die Flammen aus selbigen schossen.

Thorin sah aus halb geschlossenen Augen, wie Smaug seinen Kopf wieder zu ihm drehte und seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete. Er wollte aufstehen, doch der Drache war schneller als er und ein schmerzhaftes Schreien entwich dem Zwergen Prinzen, als eine gewaltige Pranke ihn feste gen Boden drückte und ihn festhielt, ihm dabei die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

Er sah, wie sich die Mundwinkel des Drachen zu einem grotesken Grinsen verzogen. „Und du bist Thorin, Sohn des Thrain? Sieh dich nur an! Ein König willst du sein? Das ich nicht lache!" Die spöttischen Worte des Drachen schürten das Feuer der Wut weiterhin in Thorin, doch der Zwerg vermochte es nicht, sich zu befreien.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt du könntest mich besiegen?" Er schenkte dem Drachen einen finsteren Blick, der eben so finster erwidert wurde und Smaug schnaufte eine Rauchwolke in seine Richtung, als Zeichen seines Spottes dem Zwergen Prinzen gegenüber. Dieser kochte innerlich bereits vor Wut und er wand sich gegen die starken Klauen, die ihn eisern festhielten und ihm keinerlei Chance auf Flucht gaben.

Er hörte ein spöttisches und bedrohlich klingendes Lachen, welches von Smaug selbst zu kommen schien und dieser beugte seinen Kopf so weit nach unten, dass Thorin den fauligen Atem aus dem Maul des Drachen riechen konnte. Smaug prüfte die Luft um sich herum und in seinen Augen begann der blanke Hohn zu funkeln. „Ich kann sie förmlich riechen…Deine Angst…Die ganze Luft stinkt danach…"

Thorin antwortete daraufhin nichts, verengte nur die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und hustete stark, als Smaug mit seiner Pranke auf seinen Körper eindrückte und ihn noch mehr Luft aus dem Körper quetschte und seine Wunden schmerzhaft reizte. „Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie auch einst dein Vater danach gestunken hat, nachdem er, feige wie er war, aus seinem Königreich geflohen war…"

Thorin spürte wie sein Körper vor Zorn zu beben begann und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Und du wirst deinem Vater bald schon folgen…in das Reich…DER TOTEN!" Die Augen des Zwerges weiteten sich unwillkürlich, als der Drache seine noch freie Pranke erhob, bereit ihn endgültig zu vernichten.

Doch bevor es zum alles entscheidenden Schlag kam, warf die Bestie ihren Kopf brüllend nach hinten, als etwas in ihre Flanke stach. Es handelte sich um eine kleine, spärliche Elbenklinge, die sich tief durch Smaugs schuppigen Panzer, bis hinunter in sein Fleisch gebohrt hatte und ihn unendliche Schmerzen spüren ließ.

Sofort drehte sich der Drache um und fauchte bedrohlich. Die Wut flammte erneut in ihm hoch, als er den Hobbit sah, der mit vor Furcht geweiteten Augen dastand und seine Klinge noch immer feste umklammert hielt. Bilbo Beutlin konnte es selbst kaum glauben, was er da eben getan hatte. Blindlings hatte er sich in die Gefahr gestürzt um Thorin das Leben zu retten, doch nun richtete sich die ganze Wut des Drachen gegen ihn, denn er sah nur noch, wie selbiger tief Luft holte, nur um selbige in Form eines Feuerstrahls wieder auszustoßen, genau in die Richtung des Halblings.

Bilbo stand wie angewurzelt da, nicht mehr fähig sich zu bewegen. Er konnte nur noch hilflos mit ansehen, wie die Flammen auf ihn zuschossen. Im letzten Augenblick prallte etwas gegen ihn und rettete ihm das Leben, denn die Flammen schossen nur Zentimeter neben ihm vorbei und schmolzen das Gold unter ihm ein.

Bei dem Etwas handelte es sich um einen der Zwerge namens Kili, der ihm mit seiner mutigen Tat das Leben gerettet hatte. Auch die restlichen Zwerge griffen nun zu ihren Waffen und stürmten die riesige Halle und auch der Zauberer unter ihnen folgte ihnen.

Smaug ließ ein gewaltiges Brüllen hören, welches die riesige Halle schier zum Erbeben brachte und er stellte sich erneut auf seine Hinterbeine und schickte einen Feuerstrahl nach dem anderen, doch er verfehlte seine Ziele, da selbige zu schnell für ihn waren. Wann immer einer der Zwerge in seiner Nähe war, spie er Feuer, schnappte nach ihnen oder schlug mit seinen mächtigen Krallen nach ihnen, doch sie entwischten ihm immer wieder und wann immer er einem von ihnen den Rücken kehrte, brüllte er schmerzerfüllt auf, als sich Schwerter, Äxte und Speere in seine schuppige Haut bohrten.

Doch der Triumph der Zwerge währte nicht lange, denn Smaug gewann seine Kraft zurück und holte aus und schlug mit seinen Pranken um sich. Einen nach dem anderen erwischte er und ein Zwerg nach dem anderen wurde vom Körper des Drachen meterweit weggeschleudert. Selbst Gandalf konnte nichts mehr gegen die Übermacht Smaugs ausrichten und so blieb nur noch Bilbo Beutlin übrig, welchen der Drache fürs Erste verschont hatte. Er hatte andere Pläne mit ihm…

Bilbo zitterte wie Espenlaub, als Smaug langsam näher und näher auf ihn zukam und ihn in eine Ecke drängte, bis es kein Entkommen mehr für den jungen Hobbit gab. Er spürte den heißen, fauligen Atem bereits auf seinem Gesicht, sah das zornige Zittern, welches den ganzen Körper des Drachen durchfuhr. Selbiger fletschte knurrend seine Reißzähne und breitete seine Flügel aus, als er sich erneut zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete.

„Du hast einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen, kleiner Halbling. Ein Fehler…der dir nun teuer zu stehen kommen wird!" Noch während seiner Worte erhob Smaug seine Pranke, bereit, Bilbo mit nur einem Schlag zu zerfetzen, doch es kam nicht zu dem tödlichen Schlag, denn plötzlich preschte erneut etwas von der Seite her. Dieses Mal prallte es jedoch nicht gegen den Hobbit, sondern stellte sich zwischen ihm und den Drachen. Es war Thorin, der all seine verbliebenen Kräfte gesammelt und sich wieder auf seine Beine gehievt hatte und sich nun schützend vor Bilbo gestellt hatte.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe du Scheusal! Ich bin es, auf den du es abgesehen hast und ich werde es sein, der nun dein Leben einfordern wird!" Und noch während seiner Worte, preschte Thorin vor, einen Speer aus purem Gold in seinen Händen und mit einer schnellen, geschickten Bewegung stach er zu. Die Speerspitze durchstieß den schuppigen Panzer des Drachen mit Leichtigkeit, bohrte sich durch sein Fleisch, tief in seinen Körper bis er das Herz erreichte und dieses ebenfalls durchbohrte…

Smaug warf seinen Kopf nach hinten, richtete sich auf die Hinterbeine und umklammerte den Speer, der nun tief in seiner Brust steckte, mit seinen Klauen und stieß ein markerschütterndes Brüllen aus, welches man noch Kilometerweit vernehmen konnte.

„Bilbo! LAUF!" Thorin packte den Hobbit bei seinen Schultern und stieß ihn zur Seite, weg von dem sterbenden Drachen. Smaug setzte zu seinem letzten Gegenangriff an und spie einen allerletzten Feuerstrahl in Richtung des Hobbits und des Zwerges, bevor sein Körper erschlaffte und zu Boden sackte.

Gandalf und die restlichen Zwerge konnten nur noch hilflos mit ansehen, wie der nun tote Leib des Drachen auf Bilbo und Thorin zu viel und sie nur Sekunden später unter sich begrub, als der Körper der Bestie auf dem Boden aufkam und selbigen dabei kurzzeitig zum Erbeben brachte.

„Nein! Thorin! Bilbo!" Balin war der Erste der auf den leblosen Leib des Drachen zu rannte. Er rechnete schon mit dem schlimmsten, als er seinen Anführer und den Hobbit nirgendwo sehen konnte, doch dann vernahm er eine Bewegung aus seinen Augenwinkeln und er atmete erleichtert aus, als Thorin sich seinen Weg unter einer der gewaltigen Pranken des Drachen hervorkämpfte, den Halbling dabei in seinem Arm.

„Dem Herren sei Dank, ihr seid noch am Leben!" Balin stützte seinen Anführer und Gandalf und die anderen kamen ebenfalls dazu und Kili und Fili kümmerten sich um Bilbo, der noch immer unter Schock stand. Thorin konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, machten ihm die Wunden, die Smaug ihm zugefügt hatte, schwer zu schaffen, doch es war ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

Das Lächeln verschwand jedoch wieder, als er sich aufrichtete und vor das Gesicht des Drachen trat, welcher noch immer schwach am Atmen war und seine Augen schwerfällig aufhielt. Er war zu schwach, um sich zu bewegen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, ehe er sterben würde.

Thorin baute sich vor dem sterbenden Drachen auf und sah diesem tief in eines seiner Augen. „Und so fällt er…Smaug, der Schreckliche, durch die Hand des rechtmäßigen Herrschers Erebors! Durch deinen Tod, wird das Volk der Zwerge wieder zu neuer Kraft finden! Deine Schreckensherrschaft ist nun vorbei"

Smaug vermochte nichts darauf zu erwidern, war er zu schwach dazu und er spürte, dass es mit ihm zu Ende ging. Sein Herz schlug immer schwächer und seine Sicht verschwamm zunehmend und wurde dunkler und dunkler, ehe er in die endlose Dunkelheit verschwunden eintauchte und starb...

Thorin hielt seinen Blick weiterhin auf den Kopf des Drachen gerichtet und sah, wie sich dessen Augen gänzlich schlossen und er sein Leben mit einem allerletzten Atemzug aushauchte und in diesem Moment war allen bewusst, dass der schreckliche Herrscher Erebors tot war…

Seine Herrschaft war grausam gewesen und nun hatte sie ein Ende genommen und der Dank gebührte dem Sohn Thrains. Er war nun König, er würde der neue Herrscher Erebors sein und er würde mit Ehre und Güte herrschen und dem Volk der Zwerge zu neuer Stärke verhelfen…

Thorin wand den Blick von seinem nun toten Feind ab, richtete ihn stattdessen auf Bilbo Beutlin. Langsamen Schrittes schritt er auf den Hobbit zu und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte selbige. „Bilbo Beutlin…ich bin Euch zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet. Ihr habt wahren Mut bewiesen und mir das Leben vor dieser Bestie gerettet und es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas geschehen ist. Das Volk der Zwerge wird ewig in Eurer Schuld stehen…"

Bilbo riss erschrocken seine Augen auf, als Thorin ihn in seine Arme schloss. Doch nur Sekunden später verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem sanften Lächeln und er erwiderte die Umarmung. Jubel brach unter den Zwergen aus und auch Gandalf konnte seine Freude, seine Erleichterung, nicht mehr zurückhalten und stimmte wenig später mit ein…

Und daraufhin folgte eine Zeit des Friedens, der Freude und des Wohlstandes.

Thorin wurde zu einem weisen und gerechten König und er verhalf dem Erebor wieder zu neuer Stärker. Die Zwerge kehrten zurück in ihre Heimat und seither hatte es nie wieder jemand gewagt, den Erebor anzugreifen, geschweige denn den König herauszufordern.

Denn sie wussten alle, was Thorin getan hatte und wie viel Mut in ihm steckte.

Und man würde Thorin und seine Gemeinschaft niemals mehr vergessen und das, was sie für Erebor und das Volk der Zwerge getan hatten…

Und man würde die Geschichte auch noch nach Jahrhunderten weitererzählen.

Die Geschichte, wie Smaug der Schreckliche durch die Hand eines tapferen Zwerges gefallen war…

_**ENDE**_


End file.
